


Boa Hancock's battle of Love

by Mjus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fem!Ace, Humour, Random & Short, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjus/pseuds/Mjus
Summary: Luffy is feeling down. Hancock wants to cheer him up. Who is that girl?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short of a comic strip made by Nire-chan on Deviantart.

Boa Hancock, the pirate empress, the world’s most beautiful woman, was in love with Mugiwara no Luffy. She loved him because he never drooled over her and looked her in the eyes when she spoke to him. He never tried to touch her, and when he did the place he touched turned all warm and her heart fluttered. But best of all, he never judged her. That was the main reason the pirate empress had fallen head over heels for a boy much younger than her.

Now it was a problem. Because Hancock wanted Luffy to notice her, his ever obliviousness to her beauty was a problem. The only way she had figured out for Luffy to give his brightest smile was to give him food. Problem; it lasted for only a second before the boy jumped the food and almost forgot she was even there.

Until that day, Boa Hancock couldn’t figure out why Luffy didn’t notice her.

 

* * *

 

It was a normal day on Amazon Lily, the island of women, if you don’t count the fact a man visiting a restaurant near the port. But this peculiar man was welcome on the island. In fact he was the only man in the entire world that was allowed to even see Amazon Lily and survive. Reason? The Snake princess Boa Hancock, the island’s ruler, was deeply in love with him.

Luffy was eating slowly with an expression much like a lonely puppy. Even though that puppy-look made the woman’s heart ache from the bittersweet love she felt, Hancock was concerned. The love of her life always ate fast, he could speak with his mouth full, he had absolutely no manners at a dinner table. Not that Hancock minded. Her love would never die only because of her man’s bad manners. But how come he was eating so slowly all of a sudden? Hancock fidgeted uncomfortably, making every woman around faint from the hormones she was emitting.

“Luffy. Are you feeling unwell?”

“Hm?”

Luffy’s wide brown eyes made the snake princess’s heart rate accelerate dangerously and she almost lost all coherent thoughts.

“I-I mean… Lu-Luffy is looking so forlorn. It’s not like I’m worried about you or want to comfort you in every way I can. Is… is something troubling you?”

“Un,” the boy said and stared at a yet untouched plate on the table. “I miss my sister.”

“Sister?”

And as if some outer might had summoned her, Portgas D. Anne suddenly come running down the street waving her arms.

“Luffy! Luffyyyy!”

All spirit instantly returned to the boy Hancock was in love with. “Anne!!!” he called, abandoned Hancock and the food on the table and ran up to the girl with the shoulder-length wavy hair and freckled face, hugging her.

Boa Hancock gasped. ‘What is the meaning of this?!’

“What are you doing here?” Luffy asked, still with his arms around Anne’s torso.

Anne giggled a little, showing off her broad smile and white teeth. “I wanted to see my little brother. Here, I brought a present.” She handed him his favourite food; meat on the bone.

Luffy cheered and took the present, happily eating it.

“Lu-Lu-Lu-Luffy!!!” Hancock called out loudly as her voice finally returned. “Who is this woman?”

Luffy smiled brightly at her while chewing on the last of his meat. “This is Anne. She came to see me!”

“Of course,” Anne said and affectionately rubbed her head against Luffy’s, holding him around the shoulders.

Hancock gasped with horror. ‘This cannot be!’ she thought and couldn’t hear another word that woman uttered.

Anne, not being aware of this fact, continued. “How could I ever make it through the year without seeing my cute little brother’s face at least once?”

“You say that even if I see you every day,” Luffy laughed, his joy of seeing his sister again dusting his cheeks with a pink colour.

‘How is she making him so happy?!’ Hancock angrily screamed in her mind. ‘He’s blushing! What does that girl have that I do not?!’

“It’s true,” Anne answered to Luffy’s comment. “Because I love you so much, I want to see you every day.”

Hancock didn’t hear that either. She was running her furious eyes over the offending woman’s body to find anything that Luffy could be attracted too that the world’s most beautiful woman lacked. Her gaze locked in on Anne’s chest and gasped at the sheer horror of what she saw.

‘I couldn’t be!!!’ she thought with a shriek. ‘Those shamefully small breasts?! An A-cup? Is that his type?’

Luffy still stared at his sister after her confession. Then he jumped her, burying his face in Anne’s chest and emitting a lot of hearts. “I love you too!!!”

Boa Hancock, the pirate empress, the world’s most beautiful woman, had lost the battle over Luffy far before it had begun and now stood trembling, heartbroken and close to tears.

‘Oh… curse my perfectly voluptuous bosoms…’


End file.
